Sokichi Banba
"Big One!" Soukichi Banba (番場 壮吉, Banba Sōkichi) is a flamboyant playboy and master of disguise. He is the ISSIS officer who was called in to take over operations in Tokyo for Joker, as Banba had helped Joker implement the JAKQ project. He is himself a cyborg and is in fact considered the ultimate “super cyborg” for his bionic implants allowed him to harness and manipulate all four cosmic powers (atomic, magnetism, electricity and gravity). Biography Banba's nickname was the “The White Superman” (白い超人, Shiroi Chojin). He can direct his powers to perform a variety of incredible feats including flying, superhuman strength and super speed. Banba wields a fighting baton called the “Big Baton” which he can use to strike and hit opponents with great force and impact. He is a cool-headed leader and masterful tactician who can come up with the most brilliant of battle plans to defeat Crime’s cyborgs. Banba is unique in that he can transform at will without the use of the Kyouka Capsules and instead takes a sniff out of a magic red rose. Twenty-four years after the fall of Crime, Banba returned in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai as the leader of the "Dream Sentai" team. He usually does not shout a 'henshin' phrase, but did shout "Big One!" in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. He also used an attack called "Big One Finish", which is a spectrum slash with the Big Baton. .]] Years later, Banba became co-leader alongside Akarenger in leading not only his team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Tsuyoshi Kaijou aka Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The powers of Big One are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the 35th anniversary movie, Big One is seen leading the Great Legend Army alongside his predecessor Akarenger. Sometime during the Black Cross King's return, through the Ranger Keys, he thanks the Goseigers and the Gokaigers, and informs them even though they are not Earthlings, their hearts that love,and protect others are the same as the other Super Sentai. After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, so it is assumed Soukichi and his team have their powers back. Big One Age: 24 years old Actor: Hiroshi Miyauchi Birthday: June 14, 1942 Big One Arsenal *Big Baton Ranger Key The is Soukichi Banba's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Big One Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Big One. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) and Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion each. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Soukichi received his key and became Big One once more. Gallery Big One Legend War.PNG|Big One during the Great Legend War. big1.jpg|A female version of Big One as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, worn by Luka Millfy SoukichiBanba.jpg|Soukichi in his youth. Trivia *Soukichi's given name is a stealth pun because "ichi" is Japanese for one. *Hiroshi Miyauchi, who played Banba, previously played Akira Shinmei (Aorenger), a role arguably overshadowed by this role, in the previous season. *Big One is the first Sentai White Ranger. *He is the first Sentai boss to become a Ranger, later followed by Doggie Kruger. *He has become the second legendary hero, The first was Akarenger. *When he was introduced he immediately became the leader, like Tommy Oliver, another White Ranger in Power Rangers. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Intellect Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Ranger Legend Category:J.A.K.Q. (team) Category:Dream Sentai